


Alec's Secret

by word_box3d



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Family, Gods, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Immortality, Insecurity, Love, Multi, Secrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_box3d/pseuds/word_box3d
Summary: Alec has a secret that he has kept all his life, all he has ever wanted to do was tell somebody but he was told it would ruin his family, but then it comes out anyway. How will Magnus and his family react? Will he lose them? How will his life change?





	1. My secret

Alecs POV  
…So, I have a secret. 

I’ve always had a secret, my mother is the only one that knows what it is, well… I guess it is her secret too. 

She told me never to tell anyone, it would ruin our family apparently. She always said the Clave would be furious and our family and its reputation would never be the same again.  
Our family would never be the same anyway, not after the war, losing Max and me coming out as a gay Shadowhunter who is in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
After the war and our brief break-up, Magnus and I made a promise to have no more secrets between us, and yet I’ve always kept this one. 

Would he hate me if he found out? 

I think Isabelle and Jace would be 10x madder because I kept this secret since we were children.  
That’s not to say that Magnus wouldn’t be mad, because he would.  
Was there any way that I could explain myself that this would end up being okay?  
What would I even say If I did tell Magnus?  
“Hey Mags, we ran out of milk, I’m going to get some, oh and by the way, I’m not just a Shadowhunter, I’m also part god, bye”  
I’m not really good with words so I probably wouldn’t be able to tell him straight to him face. Not to mention the betrayal and disappointment that will be on his face, he might never want to see me again. I won’t cope well if he leaves again, I mean look at what I was like last time. This was probably my last chance and I’d blown it, I don’t think I’d survive being without him again.  
Anyway… that’s it, my big secret, I’m not just part Shadowhunter, part human, I am also part god. It had always been a well-kept secret between my parents and myself that my father is not actually my biological father, my mother had an affair while both of my parents were apart of Valentines circle. My parents agreed that it would be better if my father never found out who with and just pretended that I was his.  
It has never been common knowledge that the Greek Gods/Olympians and their whole world actually existed, and that was why it was so easy to keep it all a secret.  
So it goes like this, humans can’t see any of the shadow world unless they have the sight, and it is the same for the Olympian world, they have to have the sight to see them. The same goes for Shadowhunters, they have to have the sight to see the Olympian world, and that world can see all of us. Like my mother, she has the sight, as do I but it runs in my blood, my mother never talks about it, she never even says my real fathers name she has implied as to who he is, and I have met him a couple of times.  
My father, Poseidon the God of the Sea, one of the big three, I’ve never been sure if he actually liked me or not, the gods were never really nice to their children, but I do know that my father has shown to be the exception, as he has always been nice to my younger brother Percy.  
My Brother is a well know demigod because he’s saved the world a couple of times, I usually only ever see him in summer, that’s when my mother sends me to Camp Half-Blood. I was first sent their when I was 12, that was when the gifts that I inherited from my father started to develop and when monsters started to try and kill me. My mother told everyone that I go off and do some special thing for the Clave every summer, and of course they all believe her.  
I should be going back to camp in about a week, it will be the start of summer. It has been 11 months since the war, it is also two weeks before my 19th Birthday.

I walk into Magnus’s loft, it was suspiciously quiet, I could faintly smell nail polish. It’s not usually quiet when Magnus is here, so I figured he must be out. I walked around to check for him anyway when Chairman Meow came shooting out of the bathroom and brushed up against my leg. I picked him up and went to sit on the chair in front of the TV, I stroked Chairman’s head lightly as I pulled out my phone to text Magnus to asking when he’d be home.  
I sometimes referred to the loft as home, it felt like it was when I was caught up in the moment with Magnus but most other times I felt as if I was crossing some sort of line, like I had no right to be there.  
After about 10 minutes of waiting I heard the front door open and close, Magnus came sauntering in wearing a loose purple shirt, so loose it teasingly showed a part of his pecks where he had long silver pendants and chains dangling down the centre. He had on light back leather pants that looked like they were painted on and little ankle boots the same colour as his shirt, his skin as always was flawless and he had black smudged on his eyelids and his lips looked pink and shiny with gloss, his hair hung loose just as I always liked it. He looked up at me and smiled, and I blushed as I do every time he smiles at me.  
He picked up Chairman and put him on the floor then sat in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck, he had a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk on his face, he bit his lip then said  
“What do I owe this pleasure?”  
“Can’t I visit my boyfriend whenever I want?” I replied  
Magnus changed position, both of his legs where at either side of my thighs, he leant forward and captured my lips in his and smiled against my mouth, he leaned back again and said  
“I’m going to miss you when you go away Alexander, I wish it didn’t have to be for the whole of summer, I was looking forward to watching you lie shirtless in the sun”  
I knew he was being playful but it did sting a little, I would miss him to and I hated lying. He noticed my slight change in mood and had a slight frown.  
“What’s the matter? Where did your mind go?”  
“Nowhere, it’s just… I’m going to miss you too.” I said with a blush.  
A smile came to his lips again, and he rested his head on my chest, I could see he had a little glitter in his hair today, I started to run my hands through it and we sat like this for a while before Magnus asked  
“What is it you actually do when your mother and sends you away?”  
“Nothing important, mostly boring stuff actually.”  
I felt the guilt course through me again.  
“How where your clients today? Any of them give you any trouble?”  
“No Alexander, but I am the High Warlock, I doubt that they could do any real damage”

We went onto lighter subjects and messed around for the rest of the day, Magnus constantly making me blush and stutter while he giggled at me. I spent the rest of the week before I had to go with Magnus, Jace, Isabelle and Simon, although it was hard to get Jace nowadays without getting Clary too, as much as I have come to like the girl, I would have liked to have spent time alone with my Parabatai.  
I walked into the institute the night before I had to leave and I see my mother standing by the door, she looked me up and down, inspecting me like she always does, then she said  
“You shall be leaving in the morning, I assume you haven’t told your siblings or that warlock where you are really going, I know things have changed but my rules about this are still the same, nobody knows.”  
I know that she’s right but there is something nagging at me deep down that is saying she’s wrong, so I ignore it.  
“Yes mother, I know, I won’t let you down”  
She smiled and put her arm around me, and said  
“I do love you Alec and I know that we’ve had our differences since you started whatever it is with that warlock…”  
“Magnus”  
“What?”  
“His name is Magnus”  
“Yes son I know, just remember what I’ve always said okay”  
“I will.”

I went to my room and packed a bag, I didn’t pack a lot, just a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, socks and boxers, I had things already at my cabin at camp so I didn’t need to take a lot.  
I went back to the loft that night to spend the night with Magnus before I had to go, he ran up to me as soon as I got in the door and kissed me fiercely, our tongues met and I let out a small moan while heat coursed through my body, and with that Magnus pulled back, giving me the once over, his lips all pink and swollen, he clicked his fingers and my pants and shirt were on the floor. I was left standing in my boxers and Magnus with a small smirk on his face. He leaned up on his tip toes which I always thought was absolutely adorable and gave me the sweetest kiss on the lips, he then took my hand to led me to the bedroom.

The next morning, I had to leave early, my mother always discreetly arranged my transport to camp, which was in the middle of the woods. I was up and showered and eating breakfast while Magnus was still sleeping, I walked over, sat at the side of the bed and brushed the hair out of Magnus’ eyes, he stirred and sat up slowly, gave me a small kiss and the cheek and went to get ready for the day.  
When he came out later he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, he kissed me harshly and moaned, I knew that we’d be here for hours if we kept this up so I lightly but shakily pushed him off me and said  
“Magnuus..”  
“Yes darling?” He said sweetly  
“As much as I’d love to do this right now, I have to go” I said shakily, still red faced from the kiss.  
Magnus smiled cheekily.  
“I know, well I wish you a safe trip, don’t be too bored without me and call when you can”  
He leaned in for one last kiss and said  
“Oh and I love you Alexander”  
“I love you too, I’ll try text and call when I can, sometimes it can be a little hectic and I can’t but I promise to try”  
And with that I smiled and walked out the door and to the institute to say goodbye to my family and leave for camp.


	2. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec arrives at Camp Half-Blood and two strangers visit the institute to reveal some things.

Alecs POV

I finally arrived at camp, I walked through the barrier, the woods were quiet apart from the rustling of the leaves on the ground as I walked through them. I decided to just go straight to my cabin, which is the Poseidon cabin that I shared with Percy. I just wanted to get some sleep, the journey felt longer than usual, maybe it was because this was the first summer that I was lying to more than my family, but Magnus too, it was constantly on my mind.  
I walked up the steps to our cabin and pushed open the door.  
“By the angel! I am so sorry!”  
I blushed in embarrassment as I took in the sight before me, Annabeth was lying on the bed in nothing but her underwear, her legs parted wide and slightly hooked around Percy’s waist, he was also just in his boxers and lying between her legs with his hands on either side of her thighs.   
I dropped my stuff on the door and tumbled out of the door without shutting it as I heard Annabeth shout   
“Sorry Alec!”  
“Maybe we should start putting a hat on the door or something” I heard Percy say to her with a laugh.  
Annabeth giggled and ran to the door to shut it.  
Even though Percy and Annabeth argue quite a lot they always seemed to be perfect for each other, I wonder is anyone thought of Magnus and I like that? I thought as I walked up the small hill towards the dining hall area in the centre of camp. When I arrived there wasn’t any other people there, just some girls from the Aphrodite cabin, they looked over at me and waved with big smiles on their perfect faces, I turned red and gave a small wave back. I went and got a sandwich and soda from the kitchens and sat alone at the Poseidon table, nothing exciting, dangerous or life threatening has happened in a while so I figured my time here at camp this summer might actually be a little boring compared to all the other times I’d spent here.

 

Magnus’s POV

I missed Alexander dearly, and that was weird considering he had only been gone a week. I never thought that I’d love a mortal like this, let alone a Shadowhunter, but those blue eyes and adorably shy smile got me every time.   
I had spent the last week sitting moping in our loft with Chairman Meow and the occasional get together with Catarina, but apart from that I was immensely bored, who would have thought that losing my gorgeous Nephilim would be so tedious.   
I wonder what he and I would be doing if he was here, maybe we’d be sitting here on the sofa with Chairman curled up on Alecs’ lap as I continued to make Alec go beet red with my horribly cheesy innuendos. Then maybe I’d push Chairman off his lap and sit myself there instead and I straddled his hips, running my hands up the front of his worn t-shirt.   
I went to our bedroom and lay flat out on the bed, I took off my shirt and began to fantasise about Alexander, his smile, his eyes, his ass, his abs. One of my favourite things about Alecs’ body is his back, it’s hard with muscle and I loved to feel the bumps as I ran my hand over it, I was actually debating on whether or not a should get a mirror above our bed so I could watch the muscles on his back when he was on top.   
I imagined him lying beneath me as I licked and nibbled at his neck while he moaned then I slowly licked down his defined abs as I unbuttoned his tight jeans.   
As I lay there and I felt my cock harden and I undid my pants and took myself in my hand firmly, I have a few tugs at myself before I got a steady rhythm in my strokes, I imagined Alecs face and what it looked like when he orgasmed, and with that I was done.   
I lay there panting for a minute before I sighed and sat up, I went into the bathroom the get a towel to wipe the cum off of my stomach and chest before I went back to bed and fell asleep instantly.

It has been two weeks since Alec left and I have plans to go shopping with Izzy, I planned to meet her at the institute because she told me her parents were away in Idris. The Lightwood parents really did hate me, especially Alec’s father Robert. I have always hated that It was partly my fault that Alec was driven from them, but they never deserved the blue eyed angel.   
I walked into the institute with my hair and make-up done to perfection and expecting to see Isabelle waiting for me, I narrowed my eyes as I took in the people before me. Robert Lightwood is standing in the middle of a group of Shadowhunters with a stony look on his face, but not just them, there is Raphael the head of the New York vampire clan, and Luke the alpha to the werewolves. That is when Isabelle catches my eye with the bright red, very short dress that she is wearing, her mother is standing beside her and both of the Lightwood women are completely silent while they watched the group with suspicion in their eyes. 

“Ah, warlock, you’re here, finally.”  
That was the friendliest thing that Maryse had ever said to me.  
“Now are you going to tell us why we’re here?” Isabelle said before I could even open my mouth.  
“How should I know, your father got all of these downworlders here because apparently someone high up has requested our presence.” Maryse said before she stormed off towards her husband. 

Before I could ask Isabelle what the hell was going on I heard a loud clap, we all turned around and saw a young man with messy hair, baggy clothes and crutches standing at the top of the steps.   
“Hi, I um, my name’s Grover and I uh cam too...” the boy said nervously as he took in all our faces.  
Then an older man with very messy brown facial hair and in a wheelchair wheeled himself into the room. The man looked both fragile and not, he had some wrinkles around his eyes and a blanket draped over his legs but he looked strong, built almost.   
“Hello, I’m Chiron and I suppose you are wondering what a couple of ‘mundanes’,” he said making finger quotation marks and humour in his voice, “are doing in our institute? Yes, well I’m just going to put it bluntly. I’m sure you have all heard before about the Greek gods? Well they are all real, they live in Olympus and occasionally come down here, but they also have children, not just god children, they also have children with mortals and they are called half-bloods. Now we all know that our shadow word is coming under treat again, though not everybody knows, I’m sure even some in this room don’t know, but it’s happening, and our world is also in danger. So that is why we are here to make a deal with you, there has been a prophesy that in short, hinted that if all of us find a way to help each other then maybe, just maybe not everybody will die.” He sighed and looked up at us and said   
“So does anybody have any quick questions?”

Robert stepped forward looking furious.  
“What is this? A joke?”  
“Oh I can assure you that this is no joke Mr Lightwood, there is actually one among you that know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
The man’s eyes scanned all of our faces, they finally rested on one person.  
“Maryse, it’s been a long time” he said with a slight smirk.

This was the first time that I think I’ve ever seen Maryse look so nervous, she didn’t take her eyes of Chiron. “Yes, it has.” She said with her lips in a fine line.   
“What is this Maryse? I don’t think any of us have the slightest idea of what is going on here!” Robert shouted.  
“You will.” She said quietly then she rushed out of the room.   
Everyone stood in silence and then finally turned to the man in the wheelchair and Robert said quietly “I’m still not sure what’s happening but we need to consult before we make any decisions. You and your friend can wait in another room.”  
I was sure that Robert was only reacting like this because of how his wife was acting, I mean it was completely out of the ordinary for her. We all watched as the two men left the room, then all turned to Robert, even the vampires and werewolves.   
“What are we going to do? Am I the only one that has no idea if he is lying or not?” I said, then Raphael turned to me.  
“I don’t think he’s lying, there’s just something about him” He said with a frustrated look on his face, his eyes to the floor.   
That was when everyone started to jump in.  
“What if it’s a trap?”

“How do we tell if he’s lying?” 

“Why wasn’t the Clave told about any of this?”

“Why are there downworlders here?”

“I think we should trust him, I have this feeling too”

“I know, it’s like deep down I understand but…” A shadowhunter said, his eyes glazed over. 

That was when Robert finally stepped forward.   
“We are going to at least humour these people” He said in a stern voice “I have no idea why my wife has acted the way she has” he said as he looked at the door she ran out off “They need to at least prove their story”.   
That was when Jace stepped forward looking pissed “Yeah and what if it IS a trap? You know i don’t care much for the Clave but one they find out we’ve just trusted some weird hairy dude in a wheelchair because of a ‘feeling’ then we’ll all be in deeper shit!”   
Clary stepped forward and touched his arm lightly, it actually seemed to have calmed him down a little. Simon was standing behind her, looking confused as Raphael had his hand lightly on the small of his back offering support.   
Clary stepped closer to Jace and whispered “I think he’s telling the truth Jace, when have I been wrong before?”  
“Many times” Jace whispered back looking both seriously and lovingly back at Clary. “Ugh, fine, trust them.” He said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes and looked back at Robert expectedly. 

“Do any of you downworlders have any objections?” Robert said as he picked each of us out of the group with an annoyed look in his eyes, but weirdly enough I couldn’t bring myself to argue with the man, I don’t think any of us could. I think we all felt the same way, curious.   
“Then that’s settled, we trust them if they have proof” He said as he walked to the door that the two strange men were behind. He pushed open the door and looked at the men seriously and said   
“We need proof; how can you show to us that this other world exists? If you can, then we will consider it.”  
“Yes I understand” The men said smugly, he looked over at the boy in the crutches “Would you mind pulling the chair out of the way kid?”  
He didn’t reply, just stepped forward. This was getting weird and fast; I mean what can he be showing us?   
The man stepped up quickly, the boy pulled the wheelchair out of the way, and with it were the man’s legs. Well, fake legs, his body started to morph into something big, were his legs should have been were hooves. In a blink of an eye the lower half his body had literally turned into a horse.  
I didn’t drink heavily before I came here did I? I’m sure I would remember.  
“I’m a centaur, is that enough proof for you?”  
That was when I remembered where I had heard of centaurs before, in a book I had read many years ago on Greek mythology, it had fleetingly mentioned centaurs.   
“Fine, we’re listening” I said, and I figured that I had spoken for everyone.   
I cannot believe that Alec is missing all this drama, not just the centaur but his parents’ shadiness as well. 

“Good, because you will all be coming with us back to Camp.”  
“Wait…where?”  
“Camp Half-Blood of course.” He said with a smirk, like he had his own personal job about all of this. The man was slightly unnerving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting the hang of it, only second chapter though.  
> Sorry the chapters are so short, i'm working on it.  
> Any feedback, leave a comment!  
> Thank you, be kind please.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out that his family and Magnus are on their way to camp.

Alecs POV

I’ve been at camp for a few weeks now, and they actually been amazing. I loved being here, there has been no trouble recently so everything was calm. The best part was spending time with everyone, not out killing demons, or on ‘quests’ that are practically on our parents’ behalf, just us, hanging out, messing around.  
I miss Magnus and my siblings painfully, but this was usually the only time I got to spend with Percy, I wish that I was a bigger part of my little brothers’ life.  
Percy and I like to sit on the rocks at the edge of camp that are near the sea, I think we both feel that we are close to our father here, though we never actually admit it.  
We usually just sit and catch up with each other when we’re there, he’d tell me about his mom and what life was like at whatever new school he had to attend and how he got chucked out of the last. He would tell me how good things are going with Annabeth, it’s not like everyone else didn’t already know, the boy got a cheesy grin every time he talked about her, and not to mention the fact that they made out every chance they could.  
I would tell him about home, about Izzy and Jace. I felt I could talk to Percy more than anybody else about losing Max, I think it’s because he never actually knew him and he wasn’t there… he couldn’t blame me.  
I also told Percy about Magnus, about how our lives are now. I told him about my parents’ reactions to my homosexuality, he actually was pretty pissed when he found out. Percy has always supportive of me, he was actually the first person I told that I was gay, I remember that day in the institute when i first realised that I was attracted to Jace like that, I was so scared and it was years before I actually told anyone. I think It was Percy’s first month at camp and we found out that we are brother that I told him and he was old enough to understand what it meant. I remember telling him about how the rest of my family would feel if I told them and I remember him saying  
“I don’t understand, who cares if you like boys? I mean, is it affecting their health? No. So what’s the problem?” He had said it with such seriousness and confusion that I had laughed out loud while I smothered him in a tight hug.  
He would ask me what it was like to be a Shadowhunter and always ask about the runes I had, what they meant.  
A lot of people at camp asked me about them actually, they all knew I was a Shadowhunter, it was no big deal. Everyone here has a past, have other lives outside camp, families and friends.

So Percy and I are walking back up to one of the many training areas to find Grover, neither of us had seen the satyr in a while and were starting to get curious, Grover usually popped up randomly throughout the day but today he had been absent.  
As we looked around the training areas we seen Annabeth, Percy called her over.  
“Hey have you seen Grover?”  
“No not today, I was looking for Chiron earlier. I think a few people have actually.”  
“that’s weird, he usually tells us when he’s going anywhere, nothing bad could have happened, right?”  
“shit, there better not have, all I wanted was a care free summer but no, people have to go and get themselves in some sort of shit” Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes and stormed off.  
Percy ran after her, and as usual I trailed behind.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To see Mr D, he probably knows what’s going on.”  
Mr D is the camp director at Campy Half blood, he is also known as Dionysus the God of Wine. I know, it’s weird that a god is a camp director, why would a god want to watch over a whole load of troublesome kids?  
Well he doesn’t, I’m pretty sure he hates it here. He was made director ages ago by Zeus because he was chasing after some nymph that he wasn’t supposed to; he also can’t have any wine. Yes, the God of Wine can’t have wine, I guess it was a part of his punishment.

We finally reach the head building at camp, Annabeth doesn’t bother to knock, she just pushes open the door and walks in. We walk into the first door once we are inside, it always smelled like alcohol and old books in here and felt like there was dust floating in the air around you, like nothing had been cleaned in decades.  
Mr D is sitting on a huge leather chair at an equally as big dark wooden desk near the window as he sat and stared out it.  
“Where’s Chiron and Grover?” Annabeth demanded, I think she’s forgotten that this guy is a god, maybe she’s just as sick as everyone else is of his moping about being stuck at camp.  
“Cut right to the chase why don’t you” Mr D said as he turned to face us and a role of his eyes.  
“You obviously know where they are”  
“Yes I do know, and I see no problem with me telling you.” He said with a sigh “There had been another prophesy, it hinted that something is going to happen, and if we have any hope of surviving it then we need to work with the Shadow World.” He looked pointedly at me.  
“Wait, what!? Where did they actually go? To the Clave?” I felt like I was going to be sick.  
“No, they went to your family, from what you have told us of the Clave we didn’t think that they would hear us out, so we thought it best if we go to your family.”  
“And Grover knew about all off this?” He wouldn’t have kept that a secret from me would he? He knows how I feel about all of this.  
“Oh no of course not, that satyr would have blabbed to you as soon as we told him, I’m sure Chiron told him the plan once they arrived at that church you call an ‘institute’” He rolled his eyes for probably the hundredth time today.  
“And what exactly is the plan?” Annabeth jumped in.  
“Nothing exciting, just tell them off our world, and no doubt Alecs mother will be there and have some sort of Maryse type reaction. That woman always had a fire about her.” He said with a smirk.  
By the angel, be better not be crushing on my mother, that would not go well. 

Shit, they all probably know by now, they’ve been gone for a while and it can’t really have taken that long.  
“What happens after they find out!?” I demanded, there’s a pretty big chance I could lose some of my family and friends because of this, I think I deserve to be pissed off.  
“Chiron will be taking them to camp.” He said it so calmly I don’t think I completely registered what he said.  
“What?” I whispered.  
“Oh it will be fine kid, I mean, they had to find out eventually right?” Mr D said  
“Alec are you okay?” Percy said as he put a warm hand on my shoulder with concern in his eyes.  
I feel like I can’t breathe, I have all the worse possible reactions they I could receive from Magnus running through my head. I run out the room and out the front door, I can hear Percy chasing after me.  
I sit on the step outside and rest my elbows on my knees and keep rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. I can feel Percy’s hand on my shoulder again as he sat down next to me.  
“Alec it will be okay, when it comes down too it none of this is your fault. Your mother forced you to keep this secret, she told you dumb shit about what would happen if you did from a young age. It’s not your fault Alec, they can’t truly be mad at something that isn’t your fault.”  
“But I could have told them, it’s not her fault. Shit Perc, what if they hate me? What if Magnus never wants to see me again?” I could feel tears come to my eyes at the thought.  
“Don’t think like that Alec! It could all be fine, and if it isn’t...” He hesitated, trying to find the right words “then we’ll just have to fix it bro, and I promise we will” he wrapped his whole arm around me now and stared off into the forest. 

Then had to be arriving soon, I don’t think there is any way for me to actually prepare for this. 

I sat up quickly and wiped my eyes, “I need to be alone for a while, come find me once they’re here and have had a look around camp and don’t tell them I’m here, I think it’s better if I explain when I see them” I said with a frown.  
“Sure, I’ll tell the others not to say anything either” He gave me a small sad smile.  
I just kept walking, making my way around camp slowly, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I finally started to pay attention and noticed I was outside the Hephaestus' Cabin, there wasn’t really anyone around because it’s the middle of the day which I was relieved about, I’m not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
I pulled out my phone to check the time, I had been wandering around for two and a half hours.  
We weren’t meant to have our phones at camp and we usually didn’t need to use them but I wanted to be able to text Magnus whenever I could.  
I figured it still had sometime before I had to go and face them all, so I just kept walking. I eventually end up outside the Aphrodite cabin, the smell of perfume was strong from where I’m standing and I’m not anywhere near the doors or windows. I’d never actually been inside their cabin but I’d heard they had a lot of mirrors, which I believed because as I walked around it to the front steps there is one sitting on the top one.  
Catching my reflection in it and looked away. I hated looking in mirrors, I’m not very confident and I’ve really been trying to work on it since I met Magnus and I actually think I’ve improved, at least I don’t completely shy away from mirrors anymore. Magnus has also been trying to get me to feel better about myself, he goes out of his way to compliment to all the time. I’ve actually started to like hearing him say nice things, I still go completely beet red when he does, but I like it. I think that one of the main things I love is when Magnus calls me things like ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’ and the occasional when we are in bed together and he is out of breath he whispers out ‘baby’. I’m not completely sure why I like the pet names so much, okay well… I do, they turn me on, but I don’t think I’d ever tell Magnus that, I might die of embarrassment. 

I slowly made my way towards the training groups at the centre of camp. If they were all already here by now they were probably brought to the dining area, there’s more room and would probably be less people at this time of day.  
I walked slowly through the training grounds, a few people I knew looked over at me and either smiled or waved, I gave a small awkward wave back and kept walking.  
I was starting to feel sick, the anxious sort of sick you get at the bottom of your stomach. I was starting the feel some sweat gather on my back as I got closer to the dining area and started to walk even slower.  
Shit, I must look crazy creeping around like this.  
I finally got to the small cluster of trees that surrounded the dining area, and sure enough I can hear Chiron talking.  
Shit shit shit shit shit, okay… here goes nothing, I thought as I walked slowly through the trees and into the clearing where my family and loved ones all stood.


	4. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' POV  
> He is taken to Camp Half-Blood with the others and they see someone that they didn't expect.

Magnus POV

Chiron started to wheel himself out of the institute as Izzy turned to me with a furrowed brow.  
“I’m at least a little but curious now” I said with a sigh and linked my arm with hers and we followed him out the door, as did everyone else.

Chiron stopped at the step outside the door and the young boy with the crutches came forward to help him get himself and his chair down the step. 

How were we going to get to where ever we’re going? It’s not like the guy was specific when telling us, what the hell is ‘Camp Half-Blood’? Do we have to go out into the wilderness and camp in the freezing could? Because I sure as hell am not. 

“If you’d be so kind, where is it we’re going exactly?” I said sarcastically and with a smile.

“I just told you, Camp Half-Blood.”

“Yes but maybe you could specify where exactly that is and how the hell we’re going to get there?” This guy was being so vague it was really starting to piss me off.

“We’re taking the bus, there will be a public one arriving soon that we will take”

“The bus! By the angel, are you serious? I thought you were all powerful or something?” Izzy shrieked.

“Yes, the bus, it’s easiest and will draw less attention from the humans, and no I’m not all powerful, I just turn into a horse, get over it. Are you done?”

Isabelle’s lips thinned out into a line, she looked mad, she as probably going to lose it a little. I nudged her shoulder with mine lightly, she looked up at me and I shook my head slightly and we carried on walking towards the bus stop. 

So we’re standing waiting for a bus. A bus. I, the High Warlock of Brooklyn am waiting for a bus. I can’t remember the last time I was on a bus, have I ever actually been on one? I mean, why would I need to? 

The bus finally arrived, it looked old and it’s white with gold and blue writing on the sides. 

Chiron is lifted onto the bus in his chair, how they got him to fit is beyond me, now that we knew what was really under that blanket the guy just seemed so much bigger. He handed the driver some money for us all and we were on our way. 

I sat next to Isabelle as she blankly stared out the window watching the mundanes go about their, oh so ordinary lives, sometimes I envied them, them with their complete lack of actual problems. 

The ride was bumpy, and It isn’t from the road, this piece of junk smells weird, I’ve spent the last 15 minutes trying to figure out what the exact smell is but I’ve given up. 

My mind starts to wander, where is Alec? How could he be absent at a time like this? God I miss him, this is the first time Alexander and I have been away from each other without constant texting and I didn’t think that I’d be this miserable. Hundreds of years old and this is the first time that I’ve ever felt like this, I’ve had many lovers before him but none of them can truly compare. The boy can never fail to make to utterly melt with just a look. I feel incomplete without him here.

The bus finally stops with a jolt and I almost go flying into the seat in front of me, I quickly catch myself before anyone sees, I hate looking any kind of weak in front of Shadowhunters, even if it is just by being defeated by an old bus.

We get off the bus literally in the middle of nowhere, there isn’t even a bus stop sign, why would he drop us here if he was a mundane?   
My train of thought was interrupted as Chiron and the young boy, I keep forgetting his name, make their way across the road and into the woods with Chiron shouting behind him 

“Follow us, and try not to lose anyone. There tends to occasionally be things lurking around the camps protection.”

We all follow without saying a word. It really was weird to think that all of us, the Nephilim and Downworlders about to go into something together. I continually snuck glances at Robert and Maryse to watch their reactions to what Chiron said or did. Roberts face looked grave and unmoving throughout the whole journey, whereas Maryse kept a completely blank expression and tried not to look anyone in the eye, especially her husband. 

We mostly walked in silence with the only sound being us as we walked and Chiron trying to wheel himself through the dirt with the young boy behind him trying to push his chair. It appears that when I wasn’t paying attention to him he had given his crutches to Chiron so he could push the chair, the boy appeared to be able to walk, but strangely, it was almost like he had a slight skip him his step. 

Chiron stopped him wheelchair and turned to us, it appears that we have arrived.

“This is the entrance to Camp, normally only half-blood would be allowed to enter, no humans or your kind. But we have managed to change the boundary protection to allow only the people that we the camp leaders, permit to enter. So don’t think you can go and invite anyone here, someone will probably kill you.” 

He didn’t wait for anyone reply, he kicked his wheelchair and the crutches aside again and transforming into the Centaur. 

“Grover, could you get those please?” he said with a quick glance at the boy.  
Grover, that’s his name! I wonder what the boy is? Maybe some other weird Greek mythical creature.

Grover went and picked up the chair and crutches with ease and walked ahead of Chiron. He walked in-between what appeared to be two pillars that were crumbling. I think everyone had to continue to stare at them to finally see what they were. It is actually some sort of arch, and from what I can tell, it looks Greek. At the top of the arch it said in bold capital letter “CAMP HALF-BLOOD” that were before hidden by some sort of glamour. 

We all walked forward and through the archway, I still had my arm linked with Isabelles’ as we all walked silently between the trees, the sun was bright as it peeked through them, Chiron is walking ahead of us, his horse tail swishing behind him, I couldn’t think about that too much or it would really start too weird me out. It is strange how I feel about all of this, I keep thinking that I shouldn’t find all of this so strange because I’m strange too, I’m a 400-year-old Warlock with cat eyes and an angel boyfriend for gods sake. I think it was my complete unfamiliarity with this part of the world, maybe if I’d ever done real research on the Greeks then I’d feel better but all I actually know about them is very small details that I’ve gotten from books that quickly skim over the subject.

I don’t think that I’ve ever been this vulnerable before, well except from with Alec but that was different. I think we are all feeling it, like we’re completely naked with nothing to protect ourselves, not even our knowledge. 

Then buildings started to come into sight, well not buildings, I think they’re wooden cabins. They didn’t look like those old broken down ones you saw in horror movies, they were big, sturdy looking, all build with dark wood. Each cabin was the same but completely different at the same time and are all spaced out far from each other. 

Chiron stopped then, “These are the Cabins, each represents a god, and the children of that god must stay in the cabin with their siblings.”

“Why are those ones bigger than the others?” Simon said whilst pointing.

“The two biggest cabins belong to the ruler gods, Zeus god of the sky, and Hera goddess of marriage. The other two cabin belong to Zeus’ brothers, Poseidon god of the sea and Hades god of the Underworld. Hades actually only recently was allowed a cabin, most of his children have been outcasts but recently that has changed.”

“Aren’t Zeus, Poseidon and Hades known as ‘The Big Three’” Simon asked making speech marks with his fingers. Raphael stepped behind him then and wrapped an arm around him then so that it rested on his stomach and pulled his back against him. He rested his chin on Simons shoulder and kissed him neck lightly then glared at Chiron. 

I have no idea why he chose now to act protective, he will always be a mystery to me. I am actually very grateful to Simon, though I’d never tell him that. The boy has brought something out in Raphael that I’ve never seen before and I’m so glad he did, yes Raphael is still moody, sarcastic and rude to pretty much everyone, but when he’s with Simon he seems calm, happy, at home. We even get to see him with a genuine smile and not the sarcastic or creepy ones he normally gives out. 

“Yes that’s right! Now everyone come along, we’ll be heading to the dining area.”

Nobody questioned him as we made our way towards the dining area. I hadn’t actually seen anyone yet but as we were walking they started to appear. When I looked past the cabins I was able to see some people and it looked light they were sparing with each other. There was other sitting on benches talking and laughing with each other and some were using what looked like weapons. 

As we passed by the spaces between the cabins that allowed us to see them, they all turned around. I’m not exactly sure what the expressions on their faces are because we’re too far away but I’m pretty sure some looked pissed and some just looked curious off us. Although none of them came over to talk to us, they just stared. 

Chiron slowed down but didn’t turn back to us and said   
“Just through those trees is the dining area, at the other side of that is more training areas for the half-bloods. Now hurry up, there will be some people waiting for us.”

“Who will that be exactly?” I asked.

“Please stop with the questions, once we get there I will explain everything”

I was really starting to get impatient now, yes he told us about the camp but not what we’re actually doing here. 

We made our way through the trees and they opened out into a large clearing that also had several cabins, though they were nothing like the previous ones we had just seen. They look older, still sturdy but not as well kept as the others. They also had a lot of benches and tables, they were set out in rows like you would see in a school canteen but they were also wooden. There are also several plain wooden gazebos which I can only think are in case of rain. 

There is a small group of people sitting at one of tables and as we approached they all turned to look at us and stand. They looked the same as the others, either curious or mad. 

Chiron turned to the group of strangers and said   
“I’m sure Dionysus has informed you all of the situation, we are all here to help each other, not fight. So I would like all of you to be civil towards our guests” he said calmly. 

A young blonde girl of maybe 17-18 stepped forward, and she looked pissed. 

“Don’t you think you should have consulted with or at least told certain people at camp that this would affect!” 

A young boy with dark hair and green eyes who looked about the same age as the girl stepped forward and put a hand on her back whilst looking at Chiron with sad eyes. 

“You know what this can do, you’ve been so close with my brother and I for years, like another member of our family. I can’t believe you did this to him.”

“I know Percy I’m sorry, you know I never would have done this if I had another choice” Chiron said pleadingly 

“Who the hell are you talking about?” Raphael asking impatiently 

“You’ll see” The boy Percy replied 

There are other teenagers standing beside them that I only just noticed. One girl had on a leather jacket and had a black pixie cut and glared at everyone, even her friends. There is another girl with long brown hair, dark eyes and she looked completely bored. There were also some boys among the group, Grover was there standing beside Percy, and another boy who looked younger than them with dark hair, very pale skin and black clothing. 

“Come sit down and I’ll explain everything more” Chiron said 

“Wait! Where is my wife!? She was here when we walked in!” Robert shrieked

I’m actually surprised that he noticed, he never really pays that much attention to her anyway. Alexander had told me a few weeks ago that his parents relationship was a little on the rocks.

“Don’t worry she’s fine, she hasn’t been here before but was taken up to see Dionysus at her own request” Chiron replied with a role of his eyes.

“Why would she want that? And who the hell is Dionysus anyway!?” Robert demanded looking furious.

“Dionysus is the camps director, also the god of wine. As for your wife, she has met a few people from camp before, she has a lot of secrets Mr Lightwood and no doubt you will find them out soon” He replied, his voice grave.

That was when the girl with the long brown hair that had just looked completely bored stepped forward with a smirk on her face as she looked past us and said 

“And here comes one of those secrets now” She said with humour in her voice.

We all turned around to see what or who it was as I left my mouth fall open in complete shock, I could vaguely hear Isabelle suck in quick breath beside me, there is a horrible feeling in my stomach as I took in the person before me. Someone I really did not in the slightest expect to see here. I feel like my heart was about to drop, what is he doing here?  
I stuttered out in a croaky voice

“Alexander?”


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec POV  
> Alec finally has to tell his loved ones his secret, how will they react?

Alec POV

“Alexander?” 

Magnus said as he stared at me with his mouth agape and heart-breaking confusion on his face. He looks as beautiful as always, all perfectly fitted clothes and glitter make up. 

I’m not really sure what to take from his expression, he was shocked for one, but there are so many other emotions there. By the angel, what am I going to say to explain all off this?

Isabelle stepped forward, interrupting my thoughts, that was when I noticed that I’d just been standing there and staring at them in silence.

“What are you doing here Alec? What’s going on?” she said with a furrowed brow.

Magnus just continued to stare at me, I could practically see the thoughts moving in his head as he did. His expression started to become more guarded as he looked at me, he could tell that I’ve been lying about something. 

That was when my mother and Mr D came through the trees. 

“Ah, you’ve all arrived, I suppose you all would like an explanation so I suggest you sit down” Mr D said with a sigh. “Oh and you too Alec, I know you and your friends would like to hear about the prophesy.”

As I walked slowly over towards them they all stayed in place, staring at me as all the other Shadowhunter and Downworlders sit down and talk among themselves while my mother and Mr D continue to stand talking to each other for a few minutes. Then Jace broke their trance by stepping forward and grabbing me by the arm, pulling me slightly away from everyone and whispering 

“Alec, you’re my parabatai, we don’t keep secrets from each other so what the fuck is really going on and what are you doing here?” 

I think I’ve completely lost my voice, what do I say to him? I just stand there staring at his beautiful golden eyes trying to find the words when everyone walks over to us. Magnus, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Raphael all come up behind Jace and stare at me.

“Alexander, what is going on?” Magnus asks as he comes close to me and touches my arm lightly

“I have something that I have to tell you” I whisper 

“You know you can tell us anything right?” Izzy said in a soft voice, she’s starting to look concerned now

“I… I’ve been keeping a huge secret from you all, for a very long time” I said in a low voice “I’m so sorry” I can’t look any of them in the eye

“Is it to do with why you’re here?” Magnus said calmly while leaning closer to me.

All I could do was nod while I stared at the ground. I could feel the sweat start to form on my back and my eyes fill up slightly. I’m trying to focus on holding back the tears as they all stared at me.  
This could be It; they could all hate me in the next five minutes. 

“I’m… I’m a demi-god” I croaked out in the smallest whisper

“What!?” Jace shouted “This isn’t a joke Alec, seriously tell us what’s going on”

I look up at him and I know the tears are still in my eyes “I am being serious Jace”

“So you’ve been fucking lying to us our whole lives!? And Maryse knew!? She took me in Alec, she always follows the Claves orders, she can’t have known about all of this!” 

“Of course she knew Jace! If anyone found out about her dirty secret that is me then our family found be ruined, she told me never to tell anyone”

Magnus has been silent through most of this. I look over at him and my heart breaks, he has tears in his eyes as he looks at me with such an intensity that I want to shrink away from him. 

“Why couldn’t you have told me Alec?” He whispered “We made a promise no more secrets”

He called me Alec instead of Alexander, which was rare, he usually only called me Alec when we were talking and he’s mad about something. 

“Magnus, I’m so sorry” That was when I finally felt a tear fall down my cheek. “Please, let me explain everything before you make your final decision, before you decide if you’re going to walk away forever this time. I need to tell you everything, show you everything to do with this part of my life, please Magnus?” I pleaded as I pick up one of his perfectly soft and delicate hands. 

I know I should have been somewhat embarrassed that I’d just begged my boyfriend not to leave me in front of so many other people, but I wasn’t. I probably should be begging Izzy and Jace too, but I know deep down that they are more or less stuck with me so I’ll get to their apologies after the most important one. 

“fine… show me” Magnus said quietly

 

“I THOUGHT I TOLD EVERYONE TO SIT DOWN SO THAT I COULD EXPLAIN” Mr D shouted then started mumbling to himself, interrupting us. 

We all walked over towards the benches again, Magnus sat beside me but didn’t look my way.   
Shit, how do I explain everything to them?

“I’m here to tell you about this prophesy” Mr D said as he went to stand beside Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse. “As always, it was extremely vague. All it said was that our worlds have to come together in order for us to have a change at surviving.”

“Are you not going to tell us what it actually said? Like word for word? Because what you just told us was hardly helpful” I said in a snarky tone, Mr D acts like he doesn’t fucking care about anything and I don’t think he does. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t matter anyway, in summary, that was all it said” He said dismissively 

“So what’s going to happen now?” I asked in an exasperated tone, Mr D really was useless sometimes.

“You and your brother are going to find suitable cabins for all of our guests, I know none of you were expecting to be staying here for the night but we would very much like it if you all got to see how we do things here” He said while smiling cheekily at my mother. By the fucking angel.

That was when both Izzy and Jaces heads whipped around to look at me 

“You have a brother!?”

They didn’t actually look mad at this, just shocked, hurt and confused. 

“Yeah...” I said looking down 

That was when Percy stepped forward and smiled weakly 

“Hey… that’s me, I’m Percy”

Before they could say anything else Mr D interrupted us again “Actually before you do that maybe you should show them where they can get something to eat or drink” 

Percy started walking towards the cabins that we usually got that from and calling over his shoulder

“Come on! We have sodas, coffee, Tea, water or whatever.”

Then he stopped and turned to walk back towards me once everyone knew where they are going and said

“I’ll go and find those cabins man, go and talk to him” He tilted his head in Magnus’ direction and I nodded with a sigh.

I stood where I was as Percy walked away, hoping to talk to Magnus with a little privacy. I think he thought the same thing, he walked quickly towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me further away from everyone, all while not looking at me and keeping his face out of my view.

He turned around and my breath hitched, he has a tear rolling down his cheek and betrayal in his eyes. The glitter that he once had under his eyes is mostly gone and replacing it is angry red skin, I’ve only ever seen Magnus cry a small number of times, but I know the signs. I can’t help it, seeing him like this brings big fat tears to my eyes as well.

“Why would you lie all this time? Okay, I know Maryse told you to but Alec you’ve defied her so many times before, why not this time too!?” His voice sounds pleading

“I’m so so sorry Magnus” I held back a sob “I know; I wish I’d told you. They all told me so many different reasons not to tell you, but they were all to do with trust” I picked up his hand again, looking at his beautiful long fingers for a few moments. “Magnus I trust you with everything, I’m so sorry, I know that there is a pretty big chance you’ll leave me after this but I just need you to know about the rest of my life first. I promise I’m still the same person as before, I’m able to be completely myself when I’m with you and just because you’ll know about this other part of my life, doesn’t mean I’m going to change” 

I can feel the giant tears rolling down my face as Magnus looked at me for what felt like forever. By the angel, he’s so beautiful, even when he’s crying and angry with me. His eyes are red and blood-shot, there’s a slight colour to his cheeks and his perfect lips are pink and a little swollen and all I want to do is kiss him, but now is not the right time.

Magnus finally broke the silence “Alexander, I’ve left once before and it was the most horrible experience of my immortal life, I can’t do it again, I love you more than you could ever imagine and being away from you these past few weeks has been excruciating. But I don’t know If I can trust you though… if this somehow ends up working, you have to tell me everything.” He said softly and his hand finally moved in mine and he intertwined his elegant fingers with my own.

I can’t believe what’s happening. He’s giving me another chance. I couldn’t hold back the sobs now, my arms came out and wrapped around him so fast I didn’t realise what I was doing, Am I crossing a line here? Magnus didn’t move for a few painful seconds before he fiercely hugged me back. I buried my face in his hair and put my finger under his chin and pushed it up to face me.

“Mags I promise to tell you everything, I won’t leave anything out I promise.” I leaned down then and rested my forehead on his. “I love you” I whisper.

I pull Magnus in for a soft kiss, I don’t want to push it and act like nothing has happened by full on making out with him right now so I make the kiss short and sweet. 

“Are you finally going to talk to us big brother?” Isabelle interrupts from behind me

I turn around and see her and Jace both standing with their arms crossed impatiently. 

“I promise I’ll tell you all everything once you’ve all been settled in your cabins”

Jace frowned “You better, how are we meant to trust you after all of this Alec? How did we even manage to become parabatai while you kept all if this hidden from me?”

I could feel my face heat up in shame, Jace and I are meant to be bonded closer than brother, know everything about each other and I’ve been lying this whole time.

“I’m sorry, come on, I’ll tell you everything” I said as I led them towards the others.

I can see my mother standing with Robert in the group, her expression looks guarded and his looks… angry and like he’s pleading with her. She’s really going to have to just give it all up soon, she has never acted sorry for anything, not for making me feel like her biggest mistake for being born, not for lying, and not for even betraying Robert even more than just cheating on him. Yes, it was ages ago but she always said to him that he’s my father because he raised me and that’s what matters, which I am very grateful for, but then he had to find out that she had completely lied about everything and that my real father was actually a huge part of my life must be a stab in the heart from her. 

Clary came over to us then, her red curly hair and flying behind her like a cape.

“That wine guy said we’re going to the cabins now, where’s your cabin Alec?”

I snorted when she called Mr D the ‘wine guy’

“Mine’s by the sea at the edge of camp, there are some extra cabins around there so that’s probably where we’re going, I think Mr D will want all of you close to me”

Magnus still has his hand intertwined with mine as he looked up at me curiously and said

“Why is your cabin by the sea?”

“You’ll probably find out later” I said weakly, I wonder what they’ll think about who my father is. “Do you… want to stay in mine with me? Percy will be there too but in his own room, we’re the only ones in our cabin, but if you want time to think for a while without me there then you can stay with the others, whatever you want Mags” I tried not to look him in the eye as I said it, I don’t want to pressure him into staying in my cabin with me just because I want him too. 

“Okay, lead the way Alexander” He said with a small smile as he squeezed my hand. He never ceases to amaze me.

I try to keep the grin off my face as we walk through camp towards the cabins.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV  
> Magnus and Alec have some alone time and talk things out.
> 
> Sexual Content

Magnus POV

“Okay, lead the way Alexander” I said, forcing a small smile

I should be upset with Alexander but all I can think about is that fact that I can’t lose him. I am mad though, he promised no more lies and there he was, lying the whole fucking time.

I need to keep my anger in, I know deep down that it actually isn’t Alexanders fault and I can see in his beautiful blue eyes that he truly is sorry. Watching him plead with me with tears running down his face truly was heart-breaking, he truly expects me to leave him, and I think that if we hadn’t already been through so much together and learnt so much about each other then I might have actually left him. For a small period of time of course, after last time I really don’t think that I would be able to live without the boy. 

Alexander Is still holding my hand tightly in his slightly clammy palm as we walk towards the cabins, I look up at him then, he’s watching the reactions of Jace and Isabelle as they take in their surroundings. 

He looks different here, almost at home. I look ahead of us then and see Percy, Alexanders younger brother. Now that was one of the biggest surprises to come from this, which was weird. Alexander must have been itching all these years to talk about the boy, god knows Alec loves to boast about his other siblings and how proud he is of them. I actually really admire him for it. 

I turn and take in our surroundings as well, the sky as gotten slightly dimmer since we arrived but I have no idea what time it is but I can feel my eye lids start to droop a little. It appears to be tiring finding out all your boyfriends secrets, I thought with a slight bitterness. 

I looked up at Alec then, he’s looking down at me with a sad expression on his face and his eyes are glistening, that was when I realised that I must have been frowning, he could probably guess why I was frowning. I felt slightly guilty then, I know I promised him I wouldn’t leave, that I can’t leave but Alexander has always been insecure about our relationship. I thought he was getting better but I realise that this is just another setback, he’s probably waiting for me to suddenly change my mind and leave. 

“I’m sorry” I say quietly as I look up at him and reach up to move some of his hair that had fallen into his eyes, he is starting to grow it out and I adore it. 

Alec stopped then and turned around to face me, quickly grabbing me by my upper arms, bringing me to a stop. He is clenching his teeth together as he looks at me.

“Don’t you ever say that; don’t you ever apologise to me Magnus. I wish you would just show how mad you are, I thought I could accept how you feel about his but I can’t okay! I want you to get mad! I want you to shout at me and tell me how fucking stupid I have been!” His voice had gotten louder at the end.

I was trying so hard to be understanding and not let my other feeling show, but now after Alecs outburst I don’t think I can. 

I glance over towards the others and they’re far away so I don’t have to completely loose it in front of them. 

“You want me to be pissed Alec!? You want me to tell you how you’ve hurt me!? Betrayed me?! I know that I’ve kept secrets from you before, but none like this! There is a part of me that understands why but I don’t want to listen to that part right now Alexander! It’s not just that! You’ve been gone and I’ve missed you so fucking much and now you just pop up with a huge fucking secret that could change everything!” 

Then I throw myself at him, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt I pull him down to me and our lips meet in a fierce kiss. I can feel one of his tears hit my cheek as our tongues finally meet, we lick into each other’s mouths for so long I need to come up for air. As I do that I jump up quickly, wrapping my legs around Alecs waist and my arms around his neck. I lean in towards his ear and whisper

“Take me somewhere Alexander, Now!” 

He doesn’t waste any time. I feel one of his hands hold me by the ass and the other on the lower back as he starts to walk while he kisses me slowly this time, like he’s savouring every second. 

I feel him suddenly stop as he pushes my back against something, it’s a tree. I pull my head back for a second, and breathlessly whispering 

“Alexander… not here where anyone can see”

“I know” He was also breathless as he rested his forehead against mine. “We’re almost there, just stopping for a second” He said cheekily

Alec then wrapped both of his hands underneath each of my knees so quickly it took a second for my brain to catch up. He pushed both my bent legs up as far as they go and pushed his weight against me. I can feel his hard cock as it rubs through the fabric against my own and I let out a small moan, and as I do Alec catches my lips in his before the sound escapes completely. 

He pulls back then and with his eyes closed he leans forward, resting his temple against my own and whispers in my ear 

“That’s it Magnus… only moan for me, It’s my favourite sound.”

I always love when Alexander is the dominant one when we’re intimate, though I don’t mind it myself either, but when it’s Alec to always let’s go completely, he loses his filter. 

I put both of my hands on either side of his face and catch his bottom lip in mine, sucking and nibbling gently. 

“Please Alexander, take me somewhere please” I pleaded, breathing harshly.

He put his hands on my ass and back again and started walking. I decided to look up then too see where he was taking us, then I see the cabin that Alexanders eyes focused on. It’s bigger than most of the others that I’ve seen and is made of dark wood. As we get closer I notice how close it actually is to the sea, you could jump out of one of the back windows and land in it. Then I notice how many windows there actually are, all big, all spaced out and there is decking around the front section of the cabin.

I turn my head and see Alecs heated gaze, he smashes his lips into mine and I feel our teeth hitting together as he runs up the steps and bursting through the cabin doors and into a bedroom. I don’t even look up to assess the room, all I can feel is Alec throwing me and crushing me into the bed as he rips through all the buttons on my shirt. A shirt that I actually really liked by the way. 

Alec pulls away from me and undoes my trousers but he doesn’t take them off, he kisses me again. He trails his hands lightly from my collar bones down to my nipples and circles them lightly. I feel a tingle go through my whole body and a let out the smallest moan as he covers my right nipple with his mouth, sucking and nibbling lightly. I moans are starting to get louder and I arch my back, trying not to wiggle around and disturb Alec while he’s latched onto me.

“Please… please.” I plead

Alec covers my mouth with his hand the same time he stops sucking my nipple, he brings his face level with mine with a calm expression. 

“I want to take my time with you, I want you to moan, to scream, to plead, but I will take this slow Magnus” I can tell by his tone that he is completely serious. “I would like you to tell me what you need Mags, what is it you want exactly? Tell me” He said as he lightly dragged his finger of his other hand over my chest and abs.

“I… I want you Alexander” I said breathlessly “I want all off you… and everywhere, please” I said in a small voice.

Not that I don’t love Alec anyway, this side of him just completely breaks me. Ever since Alexander and I got together there have been small snide comments about how Alexander is the bottom, the ‘girl’ in our relationship, that he ‘bends over’ so to speak, (as someone had once put it) for me because he’s younger, inexperienced and shy. The truth is, I ‘bent over’ for him most of the time and when we’re alone he completely comes out of his shell, and not just when we’re like this.

“I want that too, beautiful” Alec whispers

He gives me a short but adorably sweet kiss and then pulls back, undressing himself until he’s only left in his worn-out boxers, he undresses me then, removing my shirt and throwing it on the floor. He then goes for my trousers, not wasting any time in whipping them off and throwing them in the same direction as the shirt.

Alexander just stands over me then, he’s looking over my body with adoration in his eyes as some strands of his dark hair fall onto his face, he brushes it away and he zeros in on my boxers. They aren’t really boxers, their dark grey, extra tight and small with a small strip of black lace around the top elastic of them and they left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I left slightly insecure as I felt my cheeks burn and I pulled away slightly, and I never feel insecure. Does he like them? I thought they were actually kind of plain when I picked them out and I haven’t seen Alexander in a few weeks. I’m scared that since he’s revealed his secret that he might have changed, though I know he hasn’t. 

He must have noticed the look on my face then (he’s only ever seen it a couple of times) because he quickly picked me up like a weighed nothing and sat on the bed with me in his lap and straddling his thighs. His brows a furrowed with worry as he brings his hand up to slowly caress my cheek.

“Mags, you’re acting like this is the first time we’ve done this… I… What can I do?” His eyes filled up with tears and he becoming his shy self again, I realised what my reaction must have looked like. “Please tell me what I can do Magnus”

“Oh Sweetheart, I promise not to leave, I’m sorry I just did that. This just feels… different, I met a whole different Alec today, I just don’t want anything else to change, like how you feel about me” I said looking him straight in the eyes with my hand rested over the rune on his neck.

“What!? No that could never change, I’ve always had this secret, I had it when I first met you, it changes absolutely nothing and I don’t even see how it could.” He said as a big smile started to spread over his face and he wiped the tears out of his eyes. 

“Good, now let’s get on with it shall we” I said with a small laugh.

His hands slid down my back lightly and finally both cupped my ass, It is such a relief to have his hand on my like this finally even if just there, that I let out an audible sigh as he ran one finger down the crease of my ass. 

“Magnus I think these are lovely but could you please just magic then away” Alec said with a small smile as he started to tug at the top of my underwear. 

One small wave of my hand and they are gone and Alec without warning parts my cheeks and runs a finger over my hole and I let out a moan against his lips. 

He then leans over to a drawer next to the bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

“What do you need that for while you’re here? Got somebody on the side?” I said with a huge grin on my face.

“For when I think about you” Alec replied, he isn’t smiling, he’s staring at me his eyes almost glassy looking and some blush high on his cheeks.

He opens the bottle and coats his fingers and my hole with it, and then he starts to prepare me, pushing in one finger first. He goes slow, entering one finger at a time until he’s at three my thighs are shaking as I still straddle his thighs with by ass sticking out slightly and one my arms wrapped around his neck and the other slowly stroking his beautiful cock as it sticks out of his boxers and he continues to kiss me sweetly. 

With another wave of my hand his boxers are gone and I can truly take him in, the gorgeous head, red and dripping with precum, the long shaft, filled balls and dark nest of hair.

He pulls out of me then and I whine at the emptiness. Alec places his hands on my hips and guides them down towards his cock and I feel it press against me then, I know that even after three finger I won’t be prepared for him, it doesn’t matter, I adore the burn that comes with Alexander entering me. 

I sink down slowly but fully onto him and we let out a loud moan at exactly the same time. After a few seconds, I start to bounce on his cock slowly while his hands still rested on my hips.

“That’s it, faster baby, oh so beautiful Magnus, like you were made for me” Alec breathed into my ear.

I moved my hips faster, starting to get a rhythm and I can feel the sweat start to form on my back as Alecs fingers start to dig into my hips. I love being full off him, like it’s exactly where I belong. 

I’m completely thrown out of my thoughts and throw my head back and let out a moan, Alexander is the same, hair dishevelled, red faced, moaning in pleasure and a sheen of sweat on his face.

“I’m close Alexander” I practically shout, I really hope there isn’t any people nearby.

Alec doesn’t reply he just nods his head frantically, biting his bottom lip. I start to ride Alexander faster then and his fingers dig in harder I think I’ll have bruises as he moves my hips to the exact position he wants, we become louder and our lips crash together and we continue to moan and whine into each other’s mouths as our climaxes both hit. I continued to ride Alec slowly even after we had both finished.

When I start to feel Alec becoming soft inside of me I lift myself off him and lying down. We lie in silence for a long time just staring at each other and running our hands over each other’s bodies. 

“No more lies, never again. I promise.” Alexander finally said, breaking the silence.

I smile sleepily at him “I know, I believe you my lovely, we’ll figure it out, I promise.” I said slowly with my eyes half shut. I finally fell asleep.


	7. Please

Alecs POV

 

I woke up with an arm thrown over my chest and legs entangled with my own, I turned onto my side slowly to looks at Magnus while trying not to wake him up. 

Magnus truly was beautiful like this, his naked body completely on show, he’s perfect, both muscular and soft at the same time, and completely hairless. I learned at the start of our relationship that he preferred to be hairless, I look over his body then and my eyes stop at his beautiful ass. I run my hand lightly over one of his cheeks and let my fingers lightly dip into his crack and wipe over his used hole, he twitched slightly and let out a soft moan and then a chuckle.

He really started to wake up then, his dark hair dishevelled and in his face, no longer styled to perfection. His dark eye makeup smudged a little around his eyes as they started to flutter as he woke up and I finally got to see those enchanting eyes that were rarely not covered with a glamour. 

“good morning” I said softly as I stared into those green and gold eyes. 

“morning, ready for round two already” Magnus mumbled with a smile while a slight blush rose to his cheeks as he dragged his eyes over my naked form. 

I could tell by his eyes that he is still a little upset about everything but he is on his way to forgiving me, we both have our secrets and I think he understood that. His eyes came back up to meet mine and he stared at me for a few moments before his face broke out into a smile and he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

“I’ve missed this” he said, still smiling.

I lean forward and wrap my arm around his lower back, pulling him forward without breaking eye contact. 

“I’ve missed you” I whisper, our lips almost touching.

As our lips finally meet I feel Magnus put his hand flat on my chest and push me away, I don’t try to hide my confusion as I look at him.

He has a soft smile of his face, as he takes the hand that is on my chest, finding my own and laces our fingers together. 

“I would like to know everything… I know there are probably things that you can’t tell me but whatever you think is most important, I’d like to know darling. I want to know all of you. It’s like I only have half of you.” Magnus smiled hopefully.

A smile slowly spreads across my face, “Of course” I whisper as a pushed the lock of hair that had fallen over his face behind his ear. 

I threw myself out of bed and turned to Magnus, “Come, I’ll show you around and I’ll tell you”  
I couldn’t help but smile as he rushed out of bed and completely naked. As my eyes dragged over his naked form I could feel the heat start to gather in my stomach and I grabbed him by the hips from behind as he went to rush past me to the bathroom. I pulled him towards me, his beautiful perky ass landing right on my cock as I let out a moan and buried my face in his messy hair. 

Magnus let out a small whine and leaned back and rested his head on my shoulder as he put one of his hands to rest on my face. “Alexander, we can do this later I promise. Right now, we have things to do sweetheart.” He said has he reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

I let out an aspirated sigh, I know I shouldn’t be trying to drag him back to bed now, not with so much left to talk about.

I lean down and lightly kiss his forehead, “We better get ready then, you don’t have any clothes here do you want to wear mine or I can find you some from somewhere else?” 

He ignored my question, snapping his fingers and several different outfits appeared on the bed and he turned to me with a smirk. “I wasn’t sure how many outfits to magic here, how long do you think we’ll be staying? I don’t need to be home for a while except to feed Chairman but I can just magic food there to him.”

“You can stay as long as you want, but all of you are here for a reason which we will soon find out.”  
I said as I took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. “Care to join me in the shower?” I said with a cheeky grin on my face that I know Magnus can never resist.

Magnus let out a little giggle which was a rarity, as he ran towards me, jumping up and wrapping his legs around my waist and our cocks smashing together. 

I let out a muffled moan as he kissed me fiercely “I thought you wanted to go”.

“What’s another hour?” He said as he unhooked his legs from around my waist and pushed me towards the bathroom. 

Two orgasms and a shower later and we were slowly walking hand in hand towards the cabins that I knew the rest of my family were staying in.

“So, what’s it like here?” Magnus asked softly, I watched his golden eyes dart around assessing the place.

“Loud” I said with a small chuckle “It’s different here”

He looked up to me then, his eyes soft and sad, “You’re different here, more relaxed”

I instantly caught onto his hint. He thinks that I like it here better than my life with him as a Shadowhunter, that this place is more of a home to me. 

Magnus was still watching me, waiting for my reply when I leaned down and gave him a light peck on the lips. “I am more relaxed, but it’s just because I have no secrets here, nobody is judged for the things we are back home. I’ve never had to hide the fact that I’m gay, it never mattered, I don’t always have to be on high alert for demons. This place is my second home and my family lives here, but you and I both know that for me, home is where you, Jace, Izzy, Clary… and maybe even Simon are.” 

I had turned to look ahead now, too embarrassed to watch his face during my speech. Magnus squeezed my hand and whispered, “you’re my home too Alexander”.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I finally asked “how do you feel about staying around here for a while? I’m not sure now long everything we need to do will take but I think it would be good for us to stay here for a while. We’re always on high alert back home and I’m not going to lie to you there are dangers here too, just less than at home.” I watched him nervously, waiting for his answer.

He looked up at me then, his eyes soft as he stared at me for a few seconds more before answering. “I would love to stay here with you, but I think we should just see what happens, why we’re all here now and then once everything really settles down we could stay here sometimes.” He looked around as at some of the other people around and then curiously back at me, “Why is everyone here teenagers and children? I’ve noticed since we arrived that there are only a couple adults.”

I hesitated before answering, a lot of demi-gods didn’t really make it to be that old, just like Shadowhunters. I don’t want him to worry, the demi-gods that did make it usually went out and did things for their parents or went to live with humans. 

“The camp is just for young demi-gods, ones that need to learn to control their powers, we train to become what we are meant to be, what our parents want us to be. Though I do think there are going to be changes made and older demi-gods will be able to stay at the camp as well, it’s safest here for us.” I finally reply.

Magnus didn’t say anything as we had reached the cabins that our friends and family were staying in. As we reached the steps leading into one of the cabins the door burst open and Jace came running out towards us with a scowl on his face “you finally decide to come and see us after giving us pretty much no explanation!”

“I’m sorry, I just needed some time with Magnus” I replied

“I’m sure you did” Izzy said with a wink towards Magnus and I as she came up beside Jace.

“Alec said he’s going to show us around this place a little more and answer any questions that we have” Magnus said 

 

That was when Simon, Clary and Raphael stepped out the cabin as well, all looking hopeful as they’d all been listening. 

“Lets’ go then” Simon said in a cheery tone as they all looked at me expectantly. I took Magnus’ hand and stared walking slowly past more cabins as they all followed behind. 

“What do you want to know?” I asked

Magnus was the first to speak up, “You mentioned earlier that demi-gods come to learn to control their powers, does that mean that you have powers too? Do all demi-gods have then?” 

“Yeah, I do, not everyone does, if they do not have any powers they have some sort of talent that is associated with whatever god their parent is. My father is the sea god, so I can control water, amongst other things” I replied, starting to feel slightly nervous.

There is a long silence after that, when Izzy finally said in a hard tone and her eyes on the ground “where you ever going to tell us?”

I actually had to think about it. Over the years, I had always thought about telling them but I could never bring myself to do it, they would have more to deal with being a part of another crazy world.

“I have thought about telling you, I think I would of one day” I said, my eyes downcast “I’m really sorry” I whispered. The guilt hit me then, I cannot believe that I’ve kept this secret from them all these years. Izzy and I always told each other everything, she was the first person from home who knew I was gay and she accepted me, and kept my secret. In return I always kept hers, like if she was dating someone our parents would disapprove of, when she would sneak out to go to parties I would always cover for her. I can tell by the look in her eyes that I’ve really hurt her. 

I took her hands and whispered “Please forgive me, I’ll tell you everything I swear” I said sincerely. I looked over to Jace then and seen the same look of betrayal in his eyes and I whisper “please”.

They both still look upset but Izzy’s face softens slightly, “No more secrets big brother” her voice is firm and she gives my hand a light squeeze.

“No more secrets” I said with a smile.

“Okay, enough of this sappy shit, show us around” Jace demanded as he have my shoulder a light slap and he continued to walk ahead of us.

I rolled my eyes at Jace, I took Magnus’ hand again and we all followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so sorry if it's not the best, never know, in time it could get way better. Leave a comment if you have any feedback that could help me please.  
> Please be kind!


End file.
